doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rise of the Cybermen (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Rise of the Cybermen ist die 179. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 28. Staffel. Handlung Im Innern eines Luftschiffes erfährt der Industrielle John Lumic von Dr. Kendrick, dass der Prototyp der neuen Kreation fertig sei und lebe. Lumic lässt seinen Wissenschaftler, der ihm zu gesetzestreu ist, sogleich von dieser Kreatur vermittels eines Elektroschocks umbringen. Dann befielt er, Kurs auf London zu nehmen. Während Mickey sich darüber beschwert, dass er nicht wirklich in die Dinge einbezogen und immer für selbstverständlich genommen wird, gibt es plötzlich eine Explosion in der Konsole und die TARDIS beginnt, unkontrolliert zu rotieren. Der Zeit-Vortex ist unerklärlicherweise verschwunden. Es gibt eine Bruchlandung und alles wird dunkel. Der Doctor erklärt erschrocken, dass die TARDIS tot sei. Sie sind aus dem Zeit-Vortex in die Lücke zwischen den Zeiten gefallen. Mickey schaut hinaus und stellt fest, dass sie sich in London befinden. Doch überall am Himmel sieht man Zeppeline. Sie sind in einem Paralleluniversum. Rose sieht ein Plakat, dass ihren Vater, Pete Tyler - offensichtlich lebend und erfolgreich - zeigt, der für Fitnessgetränke wirbt. Der Doctor ermahnt sie, daran zu denken, dass dieser Pete nicht ihr wirklicher Vater sei und warnt davor, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen. Pete kommt unterdessen in seinem Landsitz an, wo die Vorbereitungen für Jackies 40sten Geburtstag laufen. Wie alle anderen Menschen, trägt Pete einen Ohrstöpsel, den sog. EarPod von Cybus Industries. Lumic, Petes Boss und Hersteller dieser Geräte, sandte Jackie das neueste Modell als Geburtstagsgeschenk. Jetzt ruft er Pete an und lädt ihn ein, abends an einem Treffen mit dem Präsidenten Großbritanniens teilzunehmen. Während Pete den EarPod für Jackie einrichtet - die währenddessen in einer Art Hypnose ist - ruft Lumic seinen Angestellten Dr.Crane an, dem er mitteilt, dass er "Extrapersonal" braucht. Der Mann fährt sofort mit ein paar Leuten in einem International Electromatics-Laster los. Rose erhält auf ihrem Handy Nachrichten von Cybus Industries: Lumic ist nach GB zurückgekehrt. Zurück in der TARDIS erklärt der Doctor Mickey, diese erhielte ihre Kraft aus dem Universum, doch es funktioniere nicht mehr so, wie zu Zeiten der Time Lords. Sie hätten die Grenzen zwischen den Parallelwelten unter Kontrolle gehabt und man habe sie problemlos passieren können. Jetzt, da es sie nicht mehr gäbe, seien diese Grenzen verschlossen. Deshalb wären sie hier gefangen. Doch da sieht er ein Glühen an der Konsole und stellt fest, dass eine Komponente noch Power zu haben scheint. Unterdessen lockt Mr. Crane Obdachlose mittels einer Mahlzeit in seinen Laster. Jake Simmonds, ein junger Mann, der sich unter sie gemischt hat, warnt davor, dort einzusteigen und verweist auf andere Obdachlose, die das getan haben. Aber die Verlockung ist zu groß. Ein Mann stößt einen Schrei aus, als er den Laderaum erblickt, doch es ist zu spät, die Türen schließen sich bereits hinter ihm. Jake hält das Ganze mit einem Camcorder fest. Der Doctor kann den Energiefunken anfachen und erklärt, dass die TARDIS in 24 Stunden wieder einsatzbereit sei. Die sich aufladende Energiezelle steckt er in die Tasche. Rose hat unterdessen mit ihrem Handy im Internet recherchiert und festgestellt, dass sie in dieser Welt nicht existiert. Dennoch will sie - trotz der Warnung des Doctors - ihre Eltern sehen. Er begleitet sie, während Mickey seine eigenen Wege geht, die ihn in einen Stadtteil führen, der von bewaffneten Soldaten bewacht wird. Rose erzählt dem Doctor über Mickeys schwierige Familienverhältnisse, etwas, von dem er nichts wusste. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich wirklich zu wenig um ihn gekümmert haben. Plötzlich bleiben alle Menschen auf der Straße stehen. Der Doctor erkennt, dass sie über ihre EarPods direkte Nachrichten erhalten. Auch auf ihrem Handy kann Rose sie empfangen. Es geht daraus hervor, dass Petes Firma auch zu Cybus Industries gehört. Nun ist der Doctor doch selber gespannt darauf, Pete Tyler zu sehen. Mickey hat unterdessen seine noch lebende Großmutter gefunden, die ihn allerdings "Ricky" nennt und beschimpft, weil er einfach für eine Weile verschwunden war. Doch da kommt ein Van herangefahren und Jake Simmonds zieht ihn hinein. Er informiert "Ricky", dass er Beweise habe, was das Verschwinden der Obdachlosen beträfe und dass International Electromatics zu Cybus Industries gehöre. Da "Thin Jimmy" im Gefängnis säße brauchten sie "Rickey" jetzt dringend. Lumic erklärt dem Präsidenten das ultimative Upgrade von Cybus Industries. Es ist eine Methode, das menschliche Gehirn zu extrahieren und am Leben zu erhalten und dessen Impulse auf eine metallene Gestalt zu leiten. Der Präsident bricht die Präsentation ab, die er für obszön und unethisch hält. Er ist zwar betroffen, zu erfahren, Lumic habe nicht mehr lange zu leben, dennoch dürfe er nicht Gott spielen wollen. Er verabschiedet sich von Pete mit dem Hinweis, sie sähen sich dann später auf Jackies Party. Die Obdachlosen werden von Crane mit EarPods versehen, in eine Fabrik gebracht und vermittels Maschinen in emotionslose, mechanische Wesen verwandelt. Lumic tut es einfach ohne Absegnung mit dem "Recht eines Mannes, zu überleben". Unterdessen wurde Mickey in die Basis - ein Landhaus - gebracht, wo er dem tatsächlichen Rickey gegenübersteht. Sein Alter Ego aus der Parallelwelt ist allerdings wesentlich aggressiver. Man erklärt Mickey, sie gehörten einer Untergrundbewegung gegen die Machenschaften Lumics an, den 'Preachers'. Crane lädt indessen die Upgegradeten in seinen Laster, während Lumics Zeppelin über der Fabrik eintrifft. Die Preachers erfahren es über eine Kontaktperson namens Gemini. Sie bewaffnen sich und fahren zu Pete Tylers Landsitz, wo sie hoffen, auf Lumic zu treffen und ihn töten zu können. Als sie in der Nähe des Hauses ankommen, sehen sie die Upgegradeten aus dem Lastwagen marschieren. Der Doctor und Rose haben sich in der Zwischenzeit unter das Personal gemischt, dass die Gäste auf der Party bedient. Der Doctor findet es, im Gegensatz zu Rose, lustig, dass das Ehepaar Tayler zwar keine Kinder, aber einen kleinen Hund namens Rose hat. Der Doctor findet einen Laptop mit dem Cybus Industries Logo, den er durchsucht. Rose unterhält sich mit Pete und erfährt, dass seine Frau und er im Grunde getrennt leben. Der Doctor entdeckt die Präsentation Lumics und ist erschrocken über das vertraute Bild. Rose sieht draußen helles Licht und hört laute stampfende Geräusche. Beide laufen zum Fenster und sehen eine Truppe Metallmänner auf das Haus zukommen. Der Doctor stellt fest: "Es passiert wieder". Rose will wissen, was das für Wesen sind und der Doctor sagt nur:"Cybermen". Die Cybermen dringen in das Haus ein, wo die Gäste vermittels ihrer EarPods von Lumic darüber informiert werden, dass sie auf seinen Befehl hin gekommen seien. Ein Cyberman erklärt dem Präsidenten, dass sie das neue Modell "Human 2" seien. Jeder Bürger werde ein Gratis-Upgrade erhalten und werden wie sie. Trotz der Warnung des Doctors fragt der Präsident, was geschehe, wenn er sein Einverständnis dazu verweigere. Dann, erfährt er, würde er ausgelöscht. Der Cyborg ergreift den Präsidenten und verpasst ihm einen tötlichen Elektroschock. Andere der Gäste, die jetzt in Panik durcheinanderlaufen, werden ebenfalls eliminiert. Jackie flieht in den Keller, einen Cyberman auf den Fersen. Rose, der Doctor und Pete springen aus einem Fenster und landen bei der Preachers-Gruppe, die ineffektiv auf die nachrückenden Cybermen feuert. Umringt von den Metallgestalten erklärt der Doctor, dass sie aufgeben würden und zum Upgrade bereit seien. Doch die Cybermen stellen fest, sie seien inkompartibel und minderwertig. Sie würden unter einem Höchstmaß an Zerstörung verenden. Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben